Reverie
by DreamUpAFantasy
Summary: Cleo Poesy and Draco Malfoy are involved, but the question is why? Why would a witty, hilarious girl like Cleo be with Draco? Esspecially when she knows she's in Parkinsons' way? Is Draco seriously worth it in Cleo's eyes, even if she doesn't show it?


**Chapter One: Tuna, Milk, and Miracle Whip**

His lips were moist, with the almost invisible lust brought only on by the woman in his arms. He has always described her as priceless, the perfect peice of crystal in his lovely, chinese crafted cabinet; an ironic comment, as he is obviously not chinese, let alone asian. He ran his hands through her long, golden hair, and she liked it, oddly enough. His hands were clamy, yet for the life of him; he knew not why.

"Why do you do this to yourself when you know the emotions can never be returned?" I asked, looking into his lovely blue eyes that so many could not see as lovely.

"Because I know that one day, they will somehow be, if not by will..."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, moving back and looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you never know when there will be too much firewhisky running through those veins of yours." He laughed, pawing at my shirt. I laughed as I turned around and walked out the door. Shockingly, he followed immediatly; like a puppy, only not quite so lovable and witty.

"Why did you leave?"

"Girls are not allowed inside the boys dormitory, Mr. Malfoy" I laughed, pushing him away, more playfully then with mean intentions. He scrambled towards me and grabbed me around the waist. "What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want, my jewel," he whispered

"Your own death, brought on painfully?" I asked, with as serious a tone as I could muster, which was quite difficult, considering the look on his face. He laughed a dreadful giggle, almost the manly version of the '_Oh my gosh! He touched my hand!!!_' giggle.

"Try again"

"Alright... uhm... I don't know, a knuckle sandwhich with extra miracle whip?"

"Miracle whip? What? I don't get it"

"I'll whip you with the back of my hand, right accross the face and it'll be a miracle if you survive." I said, walking out of the Slytherin house.

"Witty, Ms. Poesy, very witty indeed."

"Malfoy, shut up."

"Make me." And that is when I used the most dangerous jar of miracle whip.

--

Lunch was dismal, composed of tomato soup and tuna sandwiches with milk to drink. Normally, this might have been a good lunch, except for the part where it's hard to throw tomato soup at the person accross from you without messing up your own robes, and as for the tuna sandwich, well... I like tuna far too much to waste it, and milk is just disgusting, so I considered it far too much of an evil act to throw such a thing. I may be a Slytherin, but I'm not a Death Eater. Well, I suppose that since I told you I wanted to throw something at someone that lunch, that I should probably tell you why. Here's why;

"So, Poesy, tell me, how have you and Malfoy been?" said Parkinson, in a kind of '_I know that you keep on regecting my ex_' way. I glared at her and then decided I should probably be nice to her, considering the fact that Malfoy had dumped her for me, because she's a snot and I'm not... or at least, not that I know of.

"Better then you and... oh wait... you're still a loner..." I said, ending that little part with a laugh, "... sad how it's not likely that'll change, isn't it?"

"You're the biggest little--" Started Parkinson, but was so _dreadfully_ interupted by the arrival of Malfoy.

"Hey gorgeous!" Malfoy greeted me

"Hey Draco!" Said Parkinson, probably being as arrogant as to assume he was speaking to her, but realized (unless she's dimmer then Crabbe and Goyle put together) he wasn't when he sat next to me and asked me how I'd been.

"Dreadful," I sighed, annoyed that he thought it fit to ask me '_how I'd been_' every time he saw me, even if we'd only been apart for ten percent of a second.

"And why is that? The soup not good?"

"The soup is fine, the little snot in front of me, on the other hand, is a hideous ogre of a troll." I declared, glaring at Parkinson with the most evil stare in the world, considering throwing my milk at her, but realizing that it would cross the almighty, uncrossable line of... lines. And that is where I left off before I explained myself. After Parkinson left because she knew I was right (or she didn't have the courage to speak up for herself in front of Malfoy the one she _chokes _loves). After lunch was my least favorite subject, yet somehow the best one. Divignation was the epidome of garbage, yet I still welcomed the stinging sensation of the worlds' biggest joke because it was the only subject I had without Malfoy. That class was different from all the others, on the other hand. Divignation was never the same after that class, and here's why:

"Cleo Poesy, would you please be the first to read this crystal ball?" Asked Professor Trelawny

"If I must, but be free to change your mind..." I said, then added in a mutter "...if you haven't lost it yet, that is."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, alright, so... crystal ball reading... mhmm..." I said, pretending I remembered even the slightest thing from the one book I'd read for that class (shocker that I actually read it though). That's when it smacked me, the book, litterally. Suddenly, out of nowhere, this gigantic book came flying at me out of nowhere. I ducked for dear life, even making a slight quacking noise in the process. The book hit someone behind me, and to my delight, it was the hideous ogre of a troll. Sometimes I love books; like when they break Pansy Parkinson's nose. If I felt like it were necessary, I would leave the largest smiley face possible here, but I don't, so I won't.


End file.
